LEGO Marvel Superheroes: The Movie (Custom)
LEGO Marvel Superheroes: The Movie is a all new LEGO Superheroes movie with all new story and new characters. It has the Marvel Universes greatest heroes in six separate stories come together into one big story into order to defeat a cosmic sized foes. The movie has a running tim of 3 hour and 15 minutes. Their is also a game that is released beside it, LEGO Marvel Superheroes: Infinite Possibilities. Characters Heroes: * The Avengers (Earth-13122) ** Captain America/Steven "Steve" Rogers (Earth-13122) ** Iron Man/Anthony "Tony" Stark (Earth-13122) ** The Hulk/Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-13122) ** Thor Odinson (Earth-13122) ** West Coast Avengers (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) *** Giant-Man/Ant-Man/Yellowjacket/Goliath/Wasp/Henry "Hank" Pym (Earth-13122) *** Wasp/Janet van Dyne (Earth-13122) *** Vision (Earth-13122) *** Tigra/Greer Grant (Earth-13122) *** Wonder Man/Simon Williams (Earth-13122) *** War Machine/Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes (Earth-13122) *** Hawkeye/Clinton "Clint" Barton (Earth-13122) *** Mockingbird/Barbara "Bobbi" Morse (Earth-13122) *** Moon Knight/Marc Spector (Earth-13122) *** Living Lightning/Miguel Santos (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Black Widow/Natalia "Natasha" Romanoff (Earth-13122) ** Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff (Earth-13122) ** Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff (Earth-13122) ** Falcon/Samuel "Sam" Wilson (Earth-13122) ** Black Panther/King T'Challa (Earth-13122) ** Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-13122) ** Ant-Man/Scott Lang (Earth-13122) ** Agent 13/Sharon Carter (Earth-13122) ** Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew (Earth-13122) ** Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers (Earth-13122) ** Captain Britan/Brian Braddock (Earth-13122) ** Doctor Stephen Strange (Earth-13122) ** She-Hulk/Jennifer "Jen" Walters (Earth-13122) ** Hercules (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** A-Bomb/Richard "Rick" Jones (Earth-13122) ** Ares (Earth-13122) ** Balck Knight/Dane Whitman (Earth-13122) ** Hyperion/Marcus Milton (Earth-13122) ** Squirrel Girl/Doreen Green (Earth-13122) * Fantastic Four (Earth-13122) ** Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards (Earth-13122) ** Invisible Woman/Susan "Sue" Storm (Earth-13122) ** The Thing/Benjamin "Ben" Grimm (Earth-13122) ** Human Torch/Jonathan "Johnny" Storm (Earth-13122) ** H.E.R.B.I.E (Earth-13122) ** Franklin Richard (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) * Inhumans (Earth-13122) ** Black Bolt/Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-13122) ** Crystal/Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-13122) ** Medusa/Medusalith Amaquelin (First Apperance) (Earth-13122) ** Triton (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Lockjaw (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Gorgon Petragon (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Karnak Mander-Azur (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) * X-Men (Earth-13122) ** Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett (Earth-13122) ** Colossus/Piotr "Peter" Raputin (Earth-13122) ** Phoenix/Jean Grey (Earth-13122) ** Storm/Ororo Munroe (Earth-13122) ** Cyclops/Scott Summers (Earth-13122) ** Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy (Earth-13122) ** Gambit/Remy LeBeau (Earth-13122) ** Emma Frost (Earth-13122) ** Iceman/Robert "Bobby" Drake (Earth-13122) ** Archangel/Warren Worthington III (Earth-13122) ** Polaris/Lorna Dane (Earth-13122) ** Havok/Alexander "Alex" Summers (Earth-13122) ** Professor X/Charles Xavier (Earth-13122) ** Psylocke/Elizabeth "Besty" Braddock (Earth-13122) ** Jubilee/Jubilation Lee (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Shadowcat/Katherine "Kitty" Pryde (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Cable/Nathan Summers (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Forge (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Lucas Bishop (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Sunfire/Shiro Yoshida (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Surge/Noriko Ashida (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Armor/Hisako Ichiki (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Caliban (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Pixie/Megan Gwynn (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Aimi Yoshida (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Grant Alexander (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Adrian Luca (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Domino/Neena Thurman (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Rogue/Anna Marie (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** X-23/Laura Kinney (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Cannonball/Samuel "Sam" Guthrie (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Fantomex/Charlie Cluster-7 (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Magik/Illyana Rasputin (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Omega Sentinel/Karima Shapander (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Magma/Amara Aquilla (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Morph/Kevin Sidney (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Marvel Girl/Hope Summers (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Berzerker/Ray Carter (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Hellion/Julian Keller (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Kamal el Alaoui (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Marrow/Sarah (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Spyke/Even Daniels (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Boom-Boom/Tabitha Smith (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Dazzler/Alison Blaire (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Muliple Man/James Madrox (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Wolfsbane/Rahne Sinclair (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Thunderbird/John Proudstar (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Videoman/Francis Byte (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Negasonic Teenage Warhead/Ellie Phimister (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Dr. Moria MacTaggart (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Banshee/Sean Cassidy (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Blink/Clarice Ferguson (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Warpath/James Proudstar (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Sunspot/Robert da Costa (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Ink/Eric Gitter (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Mutant Soldier/Daniels (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Artie Maddicks (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Cypher/Douglas Ramsey (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Jones (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Leech/Jimmy (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Mirage/Danielle Moonstar (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Siryn/Theresa Rourke (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) * S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-13122) ** Nicholas "Nick" Fury Jr. (Earth-13122) ** Nicholas "Nick" Fury Sr. (Earth-13122) ** Phillip "Phil" Coulson (Earth-13122) ** Maria Hill (Earth-13122) ** Victoria Hand (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Agent Samuel "Sam" Koenig (Earth-13122) ** Agent Billy Koenig (Earth-13122) ** Agent Jemma Simmons (Earth-13122) ** Agent Leopold "Leo" Fitz (Earth-13122) ** Agent Melinda "The Calvary" May (Earth-13122) ** Agent Lance Hunter (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Agent Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Secret Warriors (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) *** Quake/Daisy "Skye" Johnson (Earth-13122) *** Sparkplug/Lincoln Campbell (Earth-13122) *** José "Joey" Gutierrez (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) *** Slingshot/Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) *** Stonewall/Jerry Sledge (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) *** Manifold/Eden Fesi (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) *** The Druid/Sebatian Druid (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) *** Phobos/Alexander Aaron (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) *** Hellfire/James Taylor James (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) *** Deathlok/Michael "Mike" Peterson (Earth-13122) * Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-13122) ** Star-Lord/Peter Quill (Earth-13122) ** Rocket Raccoon/Subject: 89P13 (Earth-13122) ** Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (Earth-13122) ** Groot (Earth-13122) ** Drax the Destroyer/Arthur Douglas (Earth-13122) ** Moondragon/Heather Douglas (Earth-13122) ** Mantis (Earth-13122) ** Bug (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Agent Venom/Eugene "Flash" Thompson (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Angela/Aldrif Odensdottir (First Apperance) (Earth-13122) ** Cosmo the Space Dog (First Apperance) (Earth-13122) * Guardians 3000 (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Major Victory/Vance Astro (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Martinex T'Naga (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Charlie-27 (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Geena Drake (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Nicholette "Nikki" Gold (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Starhawk/Aleta Ogord (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Starhawk/Stakar Ogord (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Yondu Udonta (Future) (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Hollywood/Simon Williams (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Phoenix IX/Giraud (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Irish Wolfhound/Cuchulain (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Krugarr (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Replica (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Talon (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Yellowjacket/Rita DeMara (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) * Big Hero 6 (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Hiro Hamada (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Baymax (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Wasabi (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Fredzilla/Frederick (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Go-Go Tomago/Leiko Tanaka (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Honey Lemon/Aiko Miyazaki (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) * Thunderbolts (Earth-13122) ** Red Hulk/General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (Earth-13122) ** Elektra Natchios (Earth-13122) ** Ghost Rider/Jonathan "Johnny" Blaze (Earth-13122) ** Punisher/Frank Castle (Earth-13122) ** Mercy/Abigail Wright (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Winter Soldier/James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (Earth-13122) ** Kobik (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Atlas/Erik Josten (Earth-13122) ** Mach-X/Abner Jenkins (Earth-13122) * Power Pack (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Zero-G/Alexander Power (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Energizer/Katherine Power (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Lightspeed/Julie Power (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Mass Master/Jack Power (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Kofi Whitemane (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) * New Warriors (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Cloak/Tyrone Johnson (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Dagger/Tandy Bowen (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Justice/Vance Astrovik (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Night Thrasher/Dwayne Taylor (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Namorita Prentiss (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Night Thrasher/Donyell Taylor (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Silhouette Chord (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Haechi/Mark Sim (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Hummingbird/Maria Aracely Penalba (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Speedball/Robert "Robbie" Baldwin (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Sun Girl/Selah Burke (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Water Snake/Faira Sar Namora (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Darkhawk/Christopher Powell (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Firestar/Angelica Jones (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Nova/Samuel "Sam" Alexander (Earth-13122) ** Scarlet Spider/Kaine (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Microbe/Zachary Smith Jr. (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Ultra-Girl/Tsu-Zana (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) * Mercs for Money (First Appearance) (Earth-13122) ** Deadpool/Wade Wilson (Earth-13122) * Defenders (Earth-13122) ** White Tiger/Ava Ayala (Earth-13122)